


The Guilt

by Steffie



Series: King Wander [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Mind Games, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued. Wander is put on trial on the planet of a mind-reading judge that is infamous for broadcasting everyone’s trial on-line for the entire galaxy to see, especially those that have extreme guilt. Would Wander be okay? Can Sylvia save him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone to my Wander over Yonder fan-fic.
> 
> This is the sequel to The Honor
> 
> Wander over Yonder characters belong to Craig McCracken  
> Story, character(s) belongs to me, Steffie

Sylvia grabbed Wander by his shoulders. To her surprise, her friend didn't struggle.

"Wait! Wander, are you crazy?! Are you pretending to be this king in order to satisfy this creep?" Sylvia demanded as she struggled to keep her voice down. Her friend refused to look at her in the eye.  
"I need to do this, Syl. It's for the best." Wander spoke in a tone that she wasn't used to him using. A tone of utter defeat. Before she could respond, Wander scurried towards Judge Farsalot as quickly as possible. The zbornak tried to grab the star nomad, but he dodged her. A few moments later, he stood right in front of Judge Farsalot and his bodyguards. The cluster of star nomads were too scared and confused to interfere.

"Wander, no!" Sylvia gasped in fear. Before Judge Farsalot could even place their tentacle on her best friend's shoulder, the zbornak charged towards them.  
"Hey, you flarpin' creep! Time to meet two good friends of mine." Sylvia hollered in fury as she got herself ready to give the judge a powerful uppercut. Before she could land the punch, she was enveloped in blue light. Seconds later she was floating a few feet above ground.

"I--I--can't move!" Sylvia grunted as she struggled with all her might. She tried to move her limbs, but it was no use. It was as if she couldn't control her body.  
"Miss, it is best that you allow us to go with your friend in peace.", Judge Farsalot spoke through the bodyguards, "Although, I do not see why you don't respect this star nomad's wishes. He wants to go with us to go on trial for what he believes he is guilty of."  
"Look, my buddy Wander is the most selfless person in the entire galaxy. Maybe even the entire universe. He would sacrifice his own needs if it means making someone else happy. In fact, I think he's doing this right now."

To Sylvia's surprise, Wander gave her a stern look.  
"Syl, please let me do this. It's for the good of all my people." Wander spoke in a serious tone.  
"Wander--"  
"It's something I should've done a long time along. I thought doing good things would make up for what I've done--"  
"But, Wander--"  
"--No matter how many good things I have done, it was never enough. I was fooling myself. I should've faced what I had done and face the consequences. At least I met you, a wonderful friend. Goodbye, Syl."

"The trial will be aired within twelves hours if you are interested in watching it. The entire galaxy can watch it live." Judge Farsalot spoke through the bodyguards. They used their power to throw Sylvia into the cluster of star nomads. Luckily enough, they got out of the way in time. Few got to her side to help her to her feet.

The poor zbornak could only look in horror as she watched the ship fly away.

"Wander, no--"

To be continued...


End file.
